


If I Could I'd Give You my Heart to Save Your Life

by BalloonBalls



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonBalls/pseuds/BalloonBalls
Summary: For years and years, it's always been Kyle, Cartman, Stan, and Kenny. They've all had their fair share of near death experiences and they've all saved each other's lives once or twice. Even Stan and Kyle have been through the thickest of thick situations as Super Best Friends. However, as everyone grew older, feelings started to change and friendships drifted apart or got closer. Stan and Kyle always stayed the same, mostly. However things start going for the worse when Kyle starts getting sick again, plagued with a strange illness no one knows or understands.





	If I Could I'd Give You my Heart to Save Your Life

Everything starts with something small, everything that becomes insurmountable always starts with something completely fixable. However, these things become neglected so the problem festers and worsens. When they become unfixable, everyone cries and begs, even asking to whatever God they believe in 'why? how? why did you let this happen?'. It wasn't God who let it happen, it was up to everyone on earth to fix this small little problem but no one did. No one wanted to waste ten, fifteen, twenty minutes on fixing the stupid problem that became insurmountable. 

Even this one, huge issue of life and death was something so small. A crush, a small crush that crushed the boy who crushed. It was nothing special, nothing strange really. A boy who kept his eyes glued to another boy for longer periods of time, and didn't mind his hand accidentally brushing the other boy's hand. It was nothing particularly large, nothing particularly major. Just a sense of comfortableness that he didn't have with his other friends. That was all, it was barely even a problem really. Though, it didn't stay that way. 

Seasons upon seasons passed, and feelings started to grow stronger and stronger in this boy. Unminded hand brushes became highlights of a day, an arm thrown around his shoulder became a miracle. It was nothing though, just a small little boy on boy crush, from a curious little boy who didn't understand the world. It was really fine, it was always fine. It stayed neglected, because it always stayed fine. Until it wasn't fine anymore. 

In the cozy little town of South Park, there laid a boy. A boy with curly red hair who always wore a green hat and orange jacket who had the name Kyle. He laid on his floor, his eyes glued to the ceiling but he wasn't really looking at the ceiling at all. He didn't know how long he was laying like that, but it might've been longer than a comfortable amount. His mind was fixated on his Super Best Friend, a boy with black floppy hair and a blue hat with a brown jacket who had the very normal name of Stan. He was an average guy all around, looks and attitude. It wasn't like he was some sort of extraterrestrial guy who acted like he came from another planet or had another frame of mind. No, that was more of Craig's type than Kyle's. 

Though, the difference between Craig and Kyle is that, well, Kyle wasn't really into guys at all. That was really what was the most perplexing about this entire thing. He couldn't understand himself, he had liked girls before like Nicole and Heidi. However Stan, Stan was the only exception. They'd been Super Best Friends for so long, so how did it come to this? When Kyle was young, he would've never dreamed he would feel this way. Now he was plagued with a constant feeling of pain in his chest and a difficultly to breathe, especially when Stan was around. 

The worst part about this whole thing is that he knew how this was going to end, if he told him then Stan would be weirded out and might even distance himself from Kyle until they stop talking. If Kyle doesn't say anything they'll stay together forever as Super Best Friends. Though, if Kyle didn't get this off of his chest he was sure he'd really die. The tightness at the thought of Stan just grew and grew the more he thought about him, and tears welled in his eyes. He was being stupid, very stupid. Who in their right mind could have a gay crush on their straight best friend? No one. 

Maybe it's just a phase, that's what Kyle always told himself when the feelings became too strong to bare. It's probably just a phase. He's never had any interest in guys before at all, so this was probably just one shitty phase he was going to have to get over. Somehow, in some deep part of his mind, he thought that maybe that course of thought was wrong. Maybe he was doomed to being hopelessly in love with his Super Best Friend forever. The tightness in his chest grew tighter at just the thought of it. 

In the darkness of his room, a bright light shone by Kyle's side. He grabbed for it, and held it to his face. The brightness made his eyes burn, but he endured it for the couple seconds his eyes took to adjust. It was his phone letting him know that a text came in by a certain familiar someone. 

7:44 p.m Stan: Hey 

8:06 p.m Stan: Hey

8:32 p.m Stan: Hey

8:37 p.m Stan: You good? 

Kyle couldn't help but smile sadly at the concern his Super Best Friend was showing him. He opened up the messages and went to respond. 

8:38 p.m Kyle: Yeah sorry I fell asleep. What's up? 

8:38 p.m Stan:  I'm so sick of girls man

8:38 p.m Stan: Like Wendy just got super pissed off at me for not going to her volleyball game 

8:39 p.m Stan: Again! 

Kyle never understand that about Stan. Why would he stay in a relationship he didn't want to be in anymore? What's the point? Was she that good of a kisser? Maybe. Stan deserves better than her anyway, way better. She's a sweet girl, just not to Stan. 

8:41 p.m Kyle: Come over? 

Shit, what the hell is Kyle thinking?! He was being selfish, taking advantage of Stan while he was upset just so he could see him. He knew he'd have to comfort Stan about Wendy, he always does. But every time he does, it hurts Kyle worse and worse. He could never understand why he did that for Stan. Before Kyle could even think about taking it back, there was a knock on his front door. Shit, they do live right next door huh. He got up from off of the floor and ran to his light switch to flick on the lights. Luckily for him, the sting wasn't too bad thanks to the phone for taking the brute of the pain. 

He didn't have a mirror in his room, so he took out his phone and turned on the camera function. His hair was messy and his eyes were slightly red with red markings right at the edges of the eyelids. Other than that, he looked relatively normal. He could just say that he was having an allergic reaction to whatever. "Kyle, Stan came over to see you!" Kyle's mom shouted from the living room. Luckily, his house was at the end of the hallway so he could hear his mother loud and clear. Kyle poked his head out of his bedroom to see Stan marching his way up the steps. Kyle opened the door for him fully. 

"Hey dude." Stan said, sliding his way into Kyle's bedroom as Kyle closed the bedroom door. Stan shuffled over to Kyle's bed and sat down at the edge but in the middle. He looked up at Kyle, and Kyle took in a swift breath on accident. Stan's eyes were way redder than Kyle's, it was clear he had been crying for sure. His cheeks were the same shade of red as his eyes. Kyle's right hand clenched at his side involuntarily, he'd never do that to Stan ever if he was Wendy. "What happened?" Kyle asked, sitting right next to Stan. Their thighs touched, and Kyle's chest ached. 

"Wendy and I had a fight about a stupid volleyball game of hers at first, but then it escalated to 'why do you never support me?' and 'why are you always like this?' and crap like that." Stan said, his face buried in his hands. Kyle couldn't help himself, he placed his hand on Stan's back while rubbing swirls. The tightness in his chest grew stronger, and Kyle coughed quietly into his free arm. "I know it's hard man, but if she causes you this much trouble then why don't you break up with her?" Kyle asked quietly, trying not to sound too greedy. 

"I wish I could, but I can't. I...I love her way too much to just up and leave like that." Stan said. Kyle started to feel a little woozy in the head, like he was holding his breath for too long. He coughed into his free hand again as his heart felt like it was being squeezed and his failed him. He felt like his whole body was being tied down with rocks, it hurt so badly. How could Stan love someone who hurt him so much? Then again, the same question could be asked to Kyle. 

Kyle took his free arm and wrapped it around Stan, pulling him into a hug. "You don't deserve this Stan." Kyle whispered, still rubbing circles into Stan's back. Stan didn't do anything in response, he didn't cry nor did he hug back. He just sat there, laying limp in Kyle's arms. Kyle turned his head as far away from Stan as possible and coughed into the air, he swore he could feel something coming up his throat. Stan pulled himself out of Kyle's arms, which Kyle responded to by releasing his grasp on Stan. 

Stan looked at Kyle with concerned eyes. "You alright dude? You've been coughing all the time lately. You look pretty pale too, are you getting sick?" Stan asked, tilting his head to the side only slightly. Before Kyle could even answer, he had to turn his head away. His coughing grew violently, his chest heaving and wheezing as his coughing attack got worse and worse by the second. "Kyle?! Are you alright?!" Stan asked, shouting like he just watched Kyle get shot. "I-I'm fine-I just-" Kyle tried to say, but his coughing kept getting in the way. 

"Lay down, okay? I'm going to get your mom." Stan said, getting up off the bed and swiftly walking out the door. Kyle did as commanded, standing up so he could pull the blankets. His coughing started to subside once Stan left the room. Kyle laid down in the bed and threw the covers over his body, he was starting to grow cold. He wasn't really sure if he was getting sick or was sick, but he's been feeling this tightness in his chest for a while now so maybe the tightness had nothing to do with Stan at all. Maybe it was just all in Kyle's head, maybe his sickness had been making him delusional. 

His mom came in through the door with Stan right behind her. She walked over to the bed and placed her hand on Kyle's forehead. "His forehead is warm, he's probably got a cold or something. Have you been feeling bad for a while, Kyle?" Kyle's mom asked him. "Kinda." Kyle said tiredly. He glanced over at Stan who looked extremely worried. Kyle started to cough again. "I'm gonna get the thermometer, Stan you might not want to be here for too much longer. Whatever Kyle has might be contagious." Kyle's mom advised him, and Stan nodded. 

"Alright, I'm gonna head on out okay Kyle? I'll see you at school." Stan said with a wave before leaving the room. If only Kyle's mom wouldn't have opened her mouth, Stan would've help take care of Kyle. How selfish, but awesome of a thought is that?  

However that was the start of very long, and vicious days of battling for Kyle. 

Kyle didn't go to school that morning, he could barely even stand long enough to get breakfast. His head pounded all the time and his chest was always heavy. When Kyle didn't go to school, Stan came to visit him after school for an hour. He stayed there just talking to Kyle about things at school. Stan and Wendy sorted out their differences that lunch period, but nothing else really special happened. That was probably the most painful hour for Kyle, yet it was also the highlight of his entire day. He was so happy to see Stan so happy, yet it hurt him so much that he wasn't the one making Stan happy. 

The next day Kyle didn't go to school either, he felt worse that day than the day before. Again, Stan came to visit him for an hour just to talk with him and such. He had never been showered with that much attention from Stan ever, expect for when he went into surgery when they were young. Somehow, both of them knew it was probably more serious than a cold but neither of them wanted to admit it. 

Everyday for that entire week, Kyle never went to school. He went from his mother yelling at him to stay in bed to him not even seeing his mother outside of his bedroom at all. Everyday he worsened and worsened, all of the medicines Kyle's mom gave him were useless. Everyday Stan would go see Kyle right after school, and every time Kyle's mom advised against it. That was probably the sweetest thing Stan had ever done for Kyle in the latest years or so, maybe. It made his chest ache even more. 

The whole grade even started to make get well soon cards and stuff like that which Stan delivered all of them. Kyle's favorite card was probably Butters. It was hand drawn, the two of them in their little barbershop quartet outfits that they were in the old folks home back when they were younger. Stan didn't make a card for Kyle, which was kinda annoying. Kyle wanted to see what Stan would make for him, even though there's no real point in him making a card for Kyle when he saw him every single day. 

Though one day, a late Sunday afternoon, everything took a change for the worse. Stan was in Kyle's room for hours and hours, wearing a surgeon mask because Kyle's mom didn't want Stan to get sick with whatever Kyle had. Stan took Kyle's had in his and stroked it softly with his thumb. "Hey, does your mom ever plan on taking you to the doctor?" Stan asked, looking up at the weak and fatigued Kyle. Kyle coughed into the air again, having little strength to quickly move his arm to cover the cough. Stan didn't flinch, just kept his hand firmly clasped onto Kyle's own, cold hand. Kyle really did appreciate Stan's strange attentiveness.  

"Probably." Kyle said weakly. "You don't know if you're going to the doctor? This is pretty serious Kyle." Stan said, frowning a bit. "I know, I'm sure I'm fine though." Kyle said, his eyes fixated on the hand that's locked his. He started to cough again into his bed sheets. "Kyle- can't you hear yourself? You're not fine, you're dying Kyle." Stan said, squeezing Kyle's hand tightly. "I'm not dying Stan." Kyle said, laughing weakly but his laughter turned into light coughing, 

"Kyle- you're- you're not well! You can't even get out of bed anymore, you haven't come to school, and you can barely breathe! I don't want to lose my Super Best Friend! If your heart is failing, then I'll take Cartman's heart and put it in you so you'll live again. If I could, I'd give you my heart to save your life." Stan stammered, his lip quivering as tears welled in his eyes. Kyle felt something growing inside of him, taking over his lungs making him unable to breathe. Air suddenly stopped entering his body, he felt like he was drowning.

He started choking, coughing violently. The air wasn't getting to his lungs at all, and he was desperate for some form of help. "Kyle? Kyle?!" Stan asked, stand up from the computer chair he was sitting at. Stan started to panic, looking at the door and at Kyle. Stan ran to the door, slamming it open but not exiting the room. "Mrs. Sheila! Call 911!" Stan shouted while throwing off his surgeon mask, then ran back over to Kyle's side. Kyle's vision was starting to blur, his head starting to spin and ache. His vision was starting to blur with every passing second. Stan placed his hands on Kyle's chest and started to press down then release. He was doing that for a while, trying to keep Kyle's heart beating. 

Kyle's mom rushed in, but Kyle could barely even pay attention to the confrontation happening between Stan and his mother. The only sense he had left was sight and feeling. He could feel how hard Stan was pressing on his chest, how his tears dripped onto Kyle's cold cheeks. He could feel how much pain his entire body was in, and he felt so fucking cold. His mother was crying as she had her phone to her ear. Shortly his father and brother came in to see the commotion, but his brother quickly was ushered out for a reason Kyle didn't know. 

Kyle's face was turned so his eyes were to the ceiling. He felt his lips being forcefully opened and saw Stan leaning down. Stan started to breathe into Kyle's mouth, his lips pressed against Kyle. Huh, if Kyle thought about it in the wrong way for long enough, that could almost be seen as a kiss. Something in Kyle's chest moved and he felt a strong relief in his chest along with a sensation to cough again. Kyle started to cough into Stan's mouth as his ears started to ring. When Kyle started to cough, Stan pull ed away from Kyle. 

Blue little flowers petals came up from Kyle's mouth, fluttering onto Kyle's face as they got coughed up. "Flowers...? Why...?" Stan asked, picking one of the flowers off of Kyle's face. A wave of exhaustion hit Kyle in a truck as he felt his eyes flutter close. Nearly dying is quite exhausting. 

When Kyle opened his eyes again, a pure white light invaded his sense of sight to a blinding extent. He fluttered his eyes for a few seconds, trying to get them adjusted and focused. When his eyes finally figured themselves out, Kyle realized that he was staring up at a white ceiling of LED lights. "Kyle?" Kyle heard a woman's voice calling out to him, the voice of his mother. He turned his head to the direction of the voice and gazed absently at his mother. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked absolutely exhausted. 

Next to her was his brother Ike and his father; the three of them sat on a little blue couch. Kyle smiled weakly at the three of them, he felt like a bowling had just slammed right into his head. His body felt so sore and weak, he really was sure he was on the brink of death. "I'll go tell the nurse he's awake." Kyle's mom said before getting up and leaving the room leaving Kyle alone with his father and brother. "Kyle!" Ike shouted, running over to Kyle's beside and trying to climb up in order to give his brother a hug. 

"Ike don't do that, Kyle's not feeling well." Kyle's father said, and Ike slid off the bed but still stayed by the bed side. Kyle's father stood from the couch and walked over to Kyle's side. "Hey Kyle...how are you feeling?" His father asked. "I've felt better, but I've felt worse." Kyle said, and technically that was true. The worst he's ever felt is when Kyle's mother kept feeding him all that natural stuff as he felt his kidney die, or maybe when he was choking to death on flower petals. No, the natural stuff was much worse because it was much longer than him choking to death.

"What happened after I blacked out?" Kyle asked, and his father glanced down before speaking. "I don't know how much you remember, but I'll start from the beginning. Your mother took a pregnancy test, and found out she had conceived you." Kyle's father said, smiling weakly. Kyle chuckled, appreciating his father trying to joke around even though the tension in the air was so heavy. "Before I blacked out, not after." Kyle clarified, his voice a husky whisper but still smiling weakly. 

"Ah, right. Well, you started coughing really badly when Stan was talking to you. Stan came and told your mom to call 911, and when we all got up there we saw Stan giving you CPR. Your mother called 911 as fast as she could and eventually Stan got you to start breathing again. You...coughed up blue flower petals. After that you just closed your eyes and became unresponsive. Stan kept giving you CPR, but you wouldn't even open your..." Kyle's father's voice start to crack, and his eyes watered. He took a minute to compose himself, then continued. "You wouldn't even open your eyes..." Kyle's father said, a tear running down his cheek. 

"But Stan just kept giving you CPR through the entire thing, it didn't look like you were breathing properly. When the ambulance came, they just put you in the car and we all piled in. Stan even came too, he called his parents in the ambulance to let them know where he was going. They put you in intensive care and we've been here ever since. Stan left about two or so hours ago." Kyle's father said, tears falling down his cheeks but he didn't sound like he was crying. Kyle's father squeezed Kyle's cold hand in his, wiping his eyes with his free hand. "We thought we lost you Kyle." Kyle's father whispered shakily, his hands were shaking too. 

"Don't worry dad, I'm not leaving that easily." Kyle said, and Kyle's father smiled weakly at him. "You better not." Kyle's father said, and Kyle smiled in response. "Kyle! I made you a picture!" Ike shouted, and Kyle looked down at him from the bed. Ike pulled out a poorly folded drawing out of his pocket. "He made that for you in the waiting room." Kyle's father said, letting go of Kyle's hand and stepping back. Kyle sat up slowly, his body screaming in protest but he ignored it. Kyle reached down and took the picture from Ike then started to unfold it. 

It was a poorly drawn picture of Kyle and Kyle's home on blue construction paper. In big, messy letters it just said "GET WELL SOON!" at the very top. Kyle smiled fondly at the drawing then placed it back down on his lap. "Thank you Ike." Kyle said, and Ike smiled at Kyle like nothing was wrong. The hospital room door opened and a nurse came inside, along with Kyle's mother. "Glad to see you're awake Kyle. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked Kyle.

From that moment on, Kyle spent all his time in the hospital. After that nurse talked to Kyle a bit on how and what he was feeling, she grabbed a doctor. The doctor decided to give him a CAT scan a few hours later, which held a shocking discovery. There were forget-me-not flowers growing inside of Kyle's lungs. Everyone asked Kyle if he had eaten flowers or flower seeds or ingested any form of flowers recently, and Kyle kept saying over and over that no he did not eat any fucking flowers. 

The next day, after school, all his friends came to visit him. Even Cartman went! The scene was extremely somber, it was the four of them again but no one knew what to start with when they all got there. When Stan saw Kyle with all the tubes and stuff, he started sobbing uncontrollably which made everyone uncomfortable. Not only that, but the sight of Stan crying made Kyle's chest squeeze more. 

"How are you feeling?" Kenny asked, the first to speak up once Stan stopped crying. Kenny's voice was muffled, but after spending so many years with him Kyle could pretty much understand everything Kenny ever said. "Alright, I guess." Kyle said, sitting up in his bed. "You're not stealing my lungs now, Jew." Cartman said, but it was obvious that he really didn't mean it all that much. Kyle chuckled silently, a little too tired to argue about how that surgery would probably kill both of them and a little too blissful to not laugh at everything. Something about the fear of, well, death makes everything else in your life a bit better. 

"I wouldn't want them anyway, they're probably dying from you inhaling the smell of too many processed foods." Kyle said jokingly, and Cartman smiled sadly. Cartman's face started to grow a light red color, causing him to turn his face away from Kyle. "I-I'll be right back. I gotta see how bad this hospital's cafeteria food is." Cartman said quickly before turning around and exiting the room. "I'll go see to him." Kenny said, rushing out after him. So it was just Stan and Kyle again, which caused Kyle to start coughing again. 

"Hey...dude. The whole school is talking about you now, even the staff is making personal get well soon cards for you." Stan said, he was holding a grocery bag in his hand full of get well soon cards. Stan placed the bag on Kyle's bedside, tears starting to well in his eyes again. Kyle looked at him for a moment, he really didn't want to see Stan cry anymore today. It was physically and emotionally tearing Kyle apart inside. He desperately just wanted to get Stan to stop thinking about Kyle...passing away. 

"Uhm- how are things with you and Wendy?" Kyle asked weakly, and that was probably the worst question to ask. "Oh, Wendy? Yeah...we're uh- taking a break right now. She uhm...she said she can't handle me right now and needs to be alone. But I mean hey, screw her. I gotta worry about my...my...." Stan started to stop speaking, his voice cracking. Kyle looked at him with pleading eyes, silently begging Stan not to cry. Seeing Stan this broken was one of the worst sights he could ever see, especially because he knows that he's the reason why Stan is crying. Everything was going wrong for Stan, huh? 

Kyle opened his arms wide, a silent indicator for Stan. Stan quietly accepted, quickly rushing to Kyle's side and wrapping him in a tight embrace. Stan smelled of coffee, but thankfully there was no sign of liquor in or on Stan at all. Still though, Kyle couldn't help but worry about...Stan. "Stan, I need you to promise me something." Kyle murmured into Stan's ear, but Stan didn't answer him. "...Don't go back to the drinks, okay?" Kyle asked him, rubbing small circles on Stan's back. Stan stayed quiet for a moment, before muttering a quiet okay into Kyle's shoulder. 

After a while, Stan pulled away from their tight hug but kept his hands firmly on Kyle's shoulders. "Don't you ever go away, okay?" Stan said, and Kyle smiled. The clenching in his chest getting slightly looser with the kindness of Stan's words. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Kyle said, and Stan smiled. "Good, where would I be without my Super Best Friend." Stan asked, and Kyle felt a very strong tightness in his chest along with the urge to vomit. He turned to his right side and started to vomit profusely. However it wasn't vomit at all, it was forget me not flower petals. 

From that moment on, Stan stopped visiting Kyle entirely for a while. The doctors came in and told Stan to leave, and with more tests they found that the flowers were growing stronger. They decided to try and remove the flowers from his body, but they were quite literally growing inside his lungs and squeezing his lungs as well. If they were to do anything to those plants, it might hurt the lungs. Stan couldn't take that fact anymore, the fact that these flowers will probably never go away. He couldn't see Kyle like that, it was too much for him. 

With every passing day of Stan not being there, Kyle grew colder and colder. His heart and breaths were getting weaker and weaker by the day. The doctors were almost certain that he wouldn't make it much longer. Kyle was slowly fading away, his body was starting to look more dead than alive. The flowers started to rope their way to the heart. If they were to completely entangle themselves around Kyle's heart, he would die instantly. The flowers were constantly squeezing anything it roped itself around, and it would surely break his heart. 

The closer and closer Kyle's death day came, the more and more people kept urging Stan to come by and visit him. They all warned Stan 'before you know it he'll be gone and you would have wished you'd have said goodbye' but Stan never listened, Stan never believed his Super Best Friend would die. Stan could never escape it though, it was everywhere he went. At school, his friends weren't the same because Kyle was dying. The school itself was just buzzing about Kyle's condition and how flowers were growing inside his body. 

Until someday, one day, Wendy came by to talk to Stan. "Have you ever looked up flowers growing inside the body?" Wendy asked Stan one random day, they hadn't talked since their break up and Stan didn't want to start talking again. "If you ever even bothered to look it up, it technically is real. It's called the Hanahaki disease and was born from Eastern Asia, though it is just a myth. A lot of things are myths though, some might be true. Maybe you should go see Kyle." Wendy urged Stan one random day at school. After that, Wendy went back to not speaking to Stan anymore. 

That late afternoon, Stan decided to go see Kyle again. When he had gotten there, Cartman and Kenny were there telling them about how they saw something at school today but Stan wasn't really listening to them. When Stan saw Kyle though, his heart dropped. Kyle looked completely wilted, and there were yellow waste buckets beside Kyle full of forget me not flower petals. He really was dying. 

When Kyle saw Stan, his heart felt a tight squeeze and the feeling of his breath escaping his lips involuntarily. "Can I talk to Kyle alone, please?" Stan asked the two of them, and they both begrudgingly obliged as they left the room. Kyle could feel his heart failing him, if anything he was sure that this might really be the last time he would ever see Stan again. 

"What's...?" Kyle asked, he felt a bit delirious but could still make out Stan. "Kyle, do you love someone?" Stan blurted out coldly, he sounded frustrated. Kyle didn't really even feel shock or confusion, his brain was too out of it to fully understand what Stan asked him. "Why?" Kyle asked him, his voice hushed and weak. "Have you confessed to them?" Stan asked angrily, he didn't know why he started to feel angry but he did.  "No...they don't like me...." Kyle said quietly, a familiar sensation erupting in his stomach. He leaned over and threw up more flower petals in the yellow waste container again, which caused Stan to feel sick as well. 

"You need to tell them you love them Kyle, you could die." Stan urged him. "What does...me dying have to do with...confessing?" Kyle asked, now starting to feel embarrassment. "It just- it just does okay?! You need to them right now Kyle! I'll call them if you want me to, I'll call them right now and you can tell them how you feel! You have to Kyle!" Stan pleaded with Kyle, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

Kyle didn't want his final days on earth to be simmering in his own rejection, he really wouldn't be able to take it. He'd die for sure if he told Stan. "I...you wouldn't understand..." Kyle tried to say, even though it didn't come out quite right. "I-It doesn't matter if I understand or not Kyle! Who is it?! You need to tell me now!" Stan pleaded with him, it was probably just some stupid fucking myth but still if that myth could save Kyle's life Stan would take it. 

"Stan..." Kyle said, slowly grabbing for Stan's hand. Stan took Kyle's hand in his, squeezing it as tightly as he could. "Come on man, come on! You're...you're my Super Best Friend Kyle! You always have been and always will be! Come on!" Stan shouted. Those words rang through Kyle's body like a wave of cold, hard rejection. He could feel his breaths growing more and more shallow. His lungs were starting to fail him. He knew it, this was it. He didn't expect his final day to be so soon, but it was. It really was. 

Kyle's hand went limp in Stan's hand and his eyes slowly closed shut. The constant beeping of the heart monitor came to a halt; which instead emitted a constant screeching noise. Stan's eyes went wide, unable to grasp the situation he is now in. "...Kyle?" Stan asked quietly, placing his free hand on Kyle's shoulder to shake him. "Kyle...? Come on buddy...wake up..." Stan whispered to the cold corpse sitting in front of him. "Kyle?! Kyle wake up! You have to wake up! You have to! Come on get up!" Stan started to scream at Kyle's lifeless body, shaking him as violently as he could. His teeth were gritted, and tears streamed down his face. 

"Stan? Can we come in now?" A familiar male voice asked, opening the hospital door. Stan barely even heard the voice though, he was just shaking Kyle as violently as he could to maybe, somehow jolt him awake. He saved Kyle before, right? "Oh my God, Kenny get a doctor!" Cartman shouted, and all that was heard from Kenny were rushed footsteps out the door. "Stan- Stan let go of Kyle!" Cartman shouted, running up behind Stan and grabbing him by the waist to pull him off of Kyle. "No! No shut up! This isn't fucking happening! This isn't happening!" Stan screamed in agonizing denial, thrashing and kicking at Cartman's grip. 

"Stan-Stan!" That was the only thing Cartman could get out as he held onto Stan as tightly as he could. After a few minutes of the two of them fighting, a doctor and a nurse came rushing in. The doctor swiftly made his way over to Kyle while the nurse  made her way over to Stan and Cartman. "Everyone leave now!" The nurse shouted, causing Stan's incoherent talking to become more aggressive as Cartman pulled him out of the hospital room.

A few minutes after Stan had calmed down, the doctor came out and presented Kyle Broflovski to be dead. 

About a month or so later was Kyle's funeral. It was, of course, a Jewish funeral. The whole town attended the funeral, and Kyle's case was known all around the world. Doctors were still trying to figure out what specifically caused this illness to happen, but many people are convinced that the cause was Kyle's heart breaking from one sided love just like the myth said. 

The town was never the same after that, for months it felt so dark and sad. No one was up for joking around as much anymore. There was assembly held at school a couple days after Kyle's death, and another one after Kyle's funeral. No one was really the same after Kyle's death, but everyone did secretly wonder who was the crush that crushed Kyle to death. 

Kenny and Cartman went back to normal a few months later, but Stan never went back to normal after all of that. He said he'd never go back to the drinks, but there was no way he couldn't go back after Kyle died. 

Everything starts with something so small. The small things are never looked at properly because they're small, and everyone expects these small things to go away. Usually, however, they never go away. They fester and grow until, unfortunately, it is too late. And no one really knows the cause of this terrible thing that happened to this amazing person, but they could've saved them. If someone would've taken the time to fix this small problem, or small problems in general, maybe he and many more dead people would be alive to this very day. 


End file.
